epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarotti, and Donatello di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (voice only) and Luigi (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (actor and voice) and Mario (reused footage cameo) Xin Wuku as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunt double) Link Neal as Leonardo (Artist) Anthony Padilla as Raphael (Artist) Ian Hecox as Michelangelo (Artist) Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello (Artist) Lyrics [Note: Leonardo is blue, Donatello is purple, Raphael is red, Michelangelo is orange and an entire group rapping at the same time is regular text.] 'Renaissance Artists:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique, To kick these three toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned til I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling, I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me. This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science. We go t t he ma th em at i cs! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well, When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy. Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Renaissance Artists': That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet. We're like your NES game, 'cause we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by. You guys draw more dicks than New York Pride! We're the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Poll Trivia General *When comparing video length, this is the shortest season finale to date, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is 2:49, Rasputin vs Stalin is 3:38, and this battle is 2:13. **The rapper introductions take 15 seconds in this battle as opposed to 9 seconds in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, making this the shortest finale by 1 second. *This battle had the biggest difference of rap lines between rappers, as the artists had 28 while the turtles had 16. *The artists in the battle wore colors corresponding to the bandanas of the turtles that shared their names. *This battle is the third battle to feature an animal rapper, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny and Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. **It is also the only one of these to not be a Season 1 battle. *This is the second battle to use names as the only connection. **The first was Napoleon vs Napoleon. *This is the second battle not to show the two parties side-by-side, the other being Moses vs Santa Claus. **The reason for this is because there was only one turtle costume, whereas in Moses vs Santa Claus it was because the Elves were all played by one rapper, Lloyd. *This is the fourth battle to have its title change post-upload. It was changed from "Artists vs Turtles" to "Artists vs TMNT." **Though, if purchased on iTunes, the original title is left untouched. **The behind the scenes video for this battle still uses the original title. **The other three battles to have their title changed were Hulk Hogan vs Kim Jong-il, Colombus vs Captain Kirk, and Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge. *This is the third battle to be released on the same date as a previous battle (Gandalf vs Dumbledore), on July 14th. This previously happened with Hitler vs Vader 2 and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris on December 8th, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD on November 18th. **Both times this happened, one of the battles was a season premiere/finale and/or a battle featuring visual artists (granted Hitler was a painter.) **This later happened with Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler, on November 10th. ***This was the second time it happened with a battle in November. *This is the only battle so far featuring Rhett and Link not to censor any profanities. **In this case, "dicks" is said by Michelangelo (Turtle). **Link himself also says "pissed" which is considered a vulgar. Continuity *Mario Bros vs Wright Bros appear on the arcade cabinet in the back of the Turtles' sewer, making this the fifth battle to feature a reused footage cameo. **Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye are the other four. *This is also the second battle to feature more than 2 title cards, the other being Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. **With 8 title cards, this would make it also the most title cards in a battle, since Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il only had 3. *Just like the previous season finales, the "Who won? Who's next? You decide!" sequence at the end is omitted. **Though, the announcer can still be heard singing "Epic Rap Battles" at the end. **Instead, it ends with a projection of the entire Season 3, which was also done with Season 2 in Rasputin vs Stalin. ***This is the first time it contains footage from another season at the end, as the season finales for each season can be seen at the bottom advertising their respective seasons. *This is the second rap battle Rhett & Link have appeared in to have a reference to an NES game, the first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **This is also the second battle featuring Rhett & Link to make a reference to Mario and/or Luigi, after Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **This is also the second battle featuring Rhett & Link to contain a participant(s) of Italian origin. **Coincidentally, that same battle makes an appearance in the background. *One of the sais used by Raphael could be the same one used by Napoleon Dynamite in Napoleon Bonaparte vs Napoleon Dynamite. Production *The iTunes cover for this battle is the first one to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. The second battle to do so was Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *The iTunes cover also features the most amount rappers on the covers at a time, beating out Mario Bros vs Wright Bros' 4 rappers. *Link's character, Leonardo, had the most solo lines over the course of the battle, having 8 in the first verse alone when the other artists had 4, plus one in the second verse, for 9 total. *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper, as well as two guest duos. *This is the first battle in which someone (EpicLLOYD) plays a rapper and voices for him (Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo), as well as plays a rapper but does not voice him (Raphael). **This is the second time where Nice Peter only voiced a character: (Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael), the first time having been Nikola Tesla. *In the Behind the Scenes, it was shown that the rest of the artists had to stand on boxes to match Rhett's height. *This is the third battle where one actor played more than 1 rapper, the first two being Rasputin vs Stalin and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Errors *When Donatello (Artist) cuts the banana, it becomes transparent (most likely due to the fact of the green tint in the banana and Raphael (Artist) interacting with it.) *During Donatello (Turtle)'s Title Card, you can see Xin Wuku's skin through the costume. *During a few different lines, the edge of Leonardo (Turtle)'s shell turns orange. This is because of the use of a blue screen for the turtles. *During the "Ain't here, dudes" line, three Raphael's can be seen behind Michelangelo, but one is holding Donatello's staff and the other two have Leonardo's swords. **This, however, could be a reference to the early TMNT comics in which all turtles wore the same color headbands. *During the "New York Pride" line, Donatello (Turtle) is seen with a sai in his belt, which is used by Raphael (Turtle). *During the video's endslate, Donatello and Leonardo's shells change color, to purple and blue respectively. *During the turtles' introduction, Donatello sounds like Raphael normally would, and Raphael sounds like Donatello normally would. *During the turtle's verses, their voice actors tend to change and/or swap. **During their introduction, Peter voices Michelangelo. During their first and second verses, Lloyd takes the role of Michelangelo. **During their first verse, Peter voices Leonardo. During their second verse, Leonardo's first solo line is said by both Lloyd and Peter in unison. Though the rest of Leonardo's lines are said by his original voice actor, Peter. Related Videos File:Artists vs Turtles. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Xin Wuku